The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a utility delivery system, and specifically, to a self-powered utility delivery system.
Utility service providers place utility meters at various locations to monitor usage of a supplied utility (e.g., gas and/or water), thereby enabling proper billing for the supplied utility. For example, a utility service provider may activate a utility meter at a start of utility service, and periodically obtain or receive readings from the utility meter during service. Accordingly, the utility meter may transmit consumption information to the utility service provider via wireless and/or wired transmissions.
A pressure of the utility supplied by the service provider is typically relatively high. Accordingly, a pressure regulator may be positioned upstream from a utility meter so that the pressure of the utility is reduced to a level that enables the utility meter to accurately measure an amount of utility flowing to a consumer. Additionally, a regulator may reduce the pressure of the utility to a suitable level for consumption (e.g., at or below flow consumption specifications). As technology has improved, electronic (e.g., advanced) utility meters have been utilized to measure and to transmit consumption data from a utility meter to a utility service provider (e.g., via wireless or wired communications). However, such electronic meters, while convenient, may utilize external power to operate. In some instances, utility meters may not be positioned proximate to a source of power. Additionally, utilizing batteries as a source of power may be undesirable because regular replacement of the batteries may be performed to maintain constant operation of the utility meter.